123 Fake St
by poopnugget
Summary: When walking into Ryou's room,Masaya gets hit with a frying pan. This leads him to beleive he's a girl. When Ryou points out he's not. Things'll get a little hectic.


a/n: Hey! I'm back from the world of breaks! Took me long enough, ne? I promised when I decided to write more that I would make it worth the wait. So here's a crack oneshot. This was originally dedicated to BlueDragonGirl1 so I think it's only right to keep it like that. Yes, it's the return of 123 Fake St. just edited…a lot. I'm trying to work on description and grammar more like I've been advised to.

Disclaimer: no ownage…believe me…Masaya would well…we'll not go there.

**123 Fake St.**

Looking over her shoulder Ichigo saw Masaya hey beloved boyfriend. He was smart, athletic and all that stuff. "Masaya where are you going!" She asked "To say sorry to Shirogane-san." He smiled "That's different. What you do?" She asked wide-eyed "Got Pepsi on his beloved computers." He sighed voice laced in sarcasm

Ichigo dropped every plate she was carrying, "He. Will. Kill. You." Approaching his "deathbed" Masaya walked up the stairs. Dreadfully, terribly, and awfully scared. Forcing a fake smile he tried his luck.

"Hey Ryou best buddy!" Masaya smiled opening his door "SLAM! BAM! WACK! BOOM!" went the frying pan that Ryou hit Masaya with. Where did it come from? I'm still thinking about that. "WACHACHACHACHAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHA" "What was that for!" Masaya said not knowing this was his moment of complete sanity and straightness "Uhh, you walked in on me." The shirtless Ryou carelessly stated

"Sorry," he took one look at him there were fireworks yes, it was love at first site "Ano, Ryou-kun daisuki yo….go out with me?" Masaya blurted "No. You're with Ichigo aren't you?" Ryou said not noticing a red faced Masaya "I don't care about her. I want you" Masaya said clutching Ryou's arm tears in his eyes. Ryou was inwardly freaking out. 'WTF? IS HE GOING GAY ON ME!...he always was a little bit femine' covering up his shock he coldly said "I only go out with girls." "I am a girl." Masaya insisted

Ryou was pissed off now, he shoved Masaya off him and kneed him…where it hurts. Falling over in pain Masaya moaned in pain on the floor "No, your not. Your in pain right now because I kicked you" "NO SHIT!" Masaya yelled "In the balls." Ryou finished Ichigo who was eavesdropping ran in. "Oh. My. God. Ryou you idiot, you ruined the only thing that made him a guy!" Ichigo blurted "Ichigo, you've been listening right. He's gay. I'm not. Fix him." Ryou sat on his bed. "Why do you have a frying pan in here anyway!" She asked "I keep it here because Kei won't let me shoot the people who come up here." Ryou turned laughing "Since when do you listen anyway?" "…You got a point" he sighed

"Where's the nearest plastic surgery hospital!" Masaya asked glaring at Ryou "Uhh, there's a place downtown called PSFML" Ryou said "huh?" Masaya blinked "Plastic Surgery for Mental Losers." 'Getting stupid too….kind of like Ichigo. Damnit how the hell am I going to deal with two damn Ichigos! Must stop thinking in fragments.' Inner Ryou screamed (a/n: yes inner Ryou. Stole this idea from Naruto…which I do not own…)

"Where" Masaya asked determined "123 Fake Street just follow the signs." Ryou sighed Suddenly, Masaya sprinted out of the café. Towards the stated plastic surgeon to get his dick cut off. "Ne, how did you know about that place?" "…I have my sources." he sighed, "Now get outta my room!" He barked at her insert ring tone Ichigo answered her phone much to the displeasure of Ryou who wanted her out. "I CAN'T FIND THE SIGNS? WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE ?" Masaya shrieked. In the café Ichigo passed out from the noise. Ryou threw her on the bed and picked up the phone. "Pink ballons." He said and hung up.

X0o in the operating room o0X

"Masaya! Do your parents know about this! I'm sure they'd want to know about this" The doctor asked "Ano, no but," His eye's watered " I'M DOING THIS FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE PLEASE DON'T TELL!" "……O.O Ok" "So uh is this gonna hurt!" "Well normally we knock you out but since you're doing this for love I guess we'll put you to sleep with a song. "YAY!" Masaya yelled. Clearing his throat the doctor started to sing "JING JING JING GO MY BALLS! JING JING JING GO MY BALLS IN YOUR MOUTH!" Masaya fell asleep well actually passed out from the noise. "So, doc just cut it off damnit." Said the assistant surgeon "Ano, this kids out of his mind." "Just a little" the assistant laughed

o0X the next day X0o

"Yayness time to see if Ryou changed his mind about me" Masaya said running to the cafe where Ryou dwells. Upon entering he blushed a blush Hinata from Naruto couldn't muster "Hi Ryou will you go out with me now?" he asked twiddling his fingers staring at the floor.

"No," Ryou said bored "so did the plastic surgery hurt?" 'Hope it did little gay kid deserves to squirm and beg for mercy from almighty Ryou' Inner Ryou whispered eyes on fire "No, they knocked me out with a song." Masaya smiled "Must've been a horrible one." Ryou said returning to his computer. Masaya cringed the scene replaying in his mind. "Want to her it!" He smiled "No." "JING JING JING GO MY BALLS JING JING JING GO MY BALLS IN YOUR MOUTH!" Ryou promptly hit him with the frying pan. Again. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! JING JING JING!' Inner Ryou was pissed

Just then Ichigo walked in

"Masaya what the hell!" Ichigo asked her jaw dropped "eto, I got plastic surgery!" Ichigo slapped him "It's over." "Kitten we had nothing." He said clinging to Ryou. Ryou who hasn't been paying attention pushed him off him "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS" Ryou yelled hitting him hard with the frying pan. Yet again. "I'm starting to think he likes getting hit." Ryou shrugged "Only because you're the one holding it." Ichigo laughed

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So. Like it! Well I'm personally proud compared to the original one I'd say this one was better written. We'll don't just sit there and read this. Review. Yes you the one reading this. Don't look at me like that review. Yes the little purple box like button click it. Then type in the box telling me your thoughts. It'll make me happy! Ok, so you probably don't care about that. Sayonara Minna-san.


End file.
